The Cabin
by Spartins1988
Summary: A story of how I think Ciara and Ben's time in the cabin went.
1. Chapter 1

"You're back." Ciara said as she looked up to the sound of the door opening.

"I would have been here sooner, but I had to dodge Rafe and your mother. Then the first store I went to was closed." He said as he dragged a bunch of bags in with him.

"You saw my mother?"

"Yeah. Her and Rafe are looking for you. She seemed to be pretty worried about you."

"Well there's no need to worry. I'm perfectly fine."

Ben put down the supplies on the table and tuned to look at the brunette.

"Sure. Your leg is sitting in a make shift splint but yeah your fine."

Ciara rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. My leg will heal."

"Yeah thanks to me. If I let you wait any longer you could have lost the leg."

She raised her eyebrows and tried not to smile. "Let me wait?"

"What you think I was going to let you lose your leg? No chance in hell. I told you before that I saved you so that makes you my responsibility. If anything, bad happens to you that's all on me. I couldn't live with myself if something did."

"I-um…" Ciara stammered, unsure of what to say.

Ben could sense the awkwardness that was now in the room and turned back to the table to go through the bags. He pulled out a long back charger and then walked over to a small night stand that was next to the bed.

He grabbed Ciara's phone from it and was about to go to plug it in.

"I think you should call your mom."

She shook her head no. "No. I don't feel like talking to her right now."

"Come on Ciara you have to talk to her. At least to tell her that you're okay. You know if you don't she's just going to come find you."

"But if I charge my phone and turn it on it can be traced and then they'll find me. Assuming anyone wants to."

"That's not true of course they want to find you."

"Maybe I don't want to be found." She said looking up at him for a moment.

"It's up to you. But I think you should call her."

"If I call her then she'll be able to find out where I am. And that means she'll know where you are. Are you sure you want her to know were together?"

Ben put her phone down and then pulled another out of his pocket.

"While I was out getting you a charger I got myself a burner phone. If you call her on that she won't be able to trace our location." Ciara looked at the phone then back over at him. "So Ciara what's it's going to be?"

Ciara huffed. "Fine I'll call her."

Ben nodded and the dropped the phone on her lap.

###

"Mom I told you I'm fine. I had some bike trouble and I hitched a ride with a girl from campus."

"Bike trouble? It was lying on the side of the road."

"Well that's not how I left it." Ciara lied. "I just wanted to call so you knew I was okay."

"Well you said you're with a friend right? Then have her take you home. Or tell me where you are, and I can come get you."

"I can't mom."

"Why not?" Hope pressed.

"Because I need some time to myself."

"You could have that here."

"No, I couldn't mom. I need some time away from Salem."

"Well…well how much time are we talking here?"

Ciara sighed. "I don't know. But don't worry. I'm fine. I'm safe. Relax."

Ben looked up at Ciara and she stared back at him for a moment. Once the moment passed they both quickly adverted their gaze away from each other.

"Well can you at least tell me where you're going? So, I know where you are."

"Look mom I have to go okay? Just call off the search party and tell everyone I'm okay."

Before Hope could say another word, she ended the call.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Ciara rolled her eyes again. "You don't understand how my mom can get."

"Well I get that she cares about you."

"Yeah she only cares about what she thinks is best for me. Not what I think is best for me."

Ciara went to shift her body a little and it caused a shooting pain to go flying through her leg. She visibly winced and clutched her broken body part.

Ben went into one of the bags and pulled out a small bottle. He walked over to the bed and emptied out one of the pills into his hand.

"Here take this. It should help with the pain a little."

"And how do I know it's not some date rape drug or poison?" She snarked at him.

"It's not. You can check out the bottle yourself if you like. And then if you still don't want to take it then that's totally up you. But you're going to be in a lot of pain if you don't.'

They stared each other down for a minute before Ciara finally sighed. "If you want me to take it so badly then fine. I'll take the damn pill."

Ben dropped the pill in her hand and then reached over and picked up the cup of water he had poured Ciara before he left her. He placed it in her hand and watched as she swallowed the pill.

"I also got you some acetaminophen, the box recommends you take it with food."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something. When's the last time you ate anything?" She didn't respond right away and Ben gave her a serious look. "Ciara…"

"Yesterday morning…"

"Then that settles it. I got a few snacks and some sandwiches. I hope ham and cheese is okay?"

"Like I said I'm not hungry."

"Well you have to take the antibiotic with food. if you don't take it you could get an infection in your leg, that if left untreated could spread to the rest of your body. Now tell me is that really what you want to happen?"

Ciara groaned. "No it's not what I want but-."

"Okay then ham and cheese it is." He cut her off.

###

"So, what's your next move?" He said as he took the last bite of his sandwich.

"Haven't thought that far ahead. Not that I'm loving this dark dingy cabin in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm sorry next time I'll make sure to book us a room at the Ritz."

"Ha ha very funny." She tried not to laugh.

Ben smiled. "Well you can't tell me you plan to be hitched to me forever."

"Maybe not forever but for right now it's working out pretty okay. Haven't died yet."

"And you won't. Not on my watch."

Ciara nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich. "You seem pretty confident in that."

"I am." He paused for a second and then crumpled up the sandwich wrapper and put it on the table next to him. "Look I'm not the monster that I was, I swear to god. I have no desire to hurt anyone. Especially you. I don't want to be that guy anymore. I can't be that guy anymore. Every time I think about all the things I did it kills me inside. And I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"I think some people might beg to differ." Ciara told him as she finished her sandwich.

"And would one of those people be you?"

"I don't know. I mean if you wanted to kill me you wouldn't have brought me here."

"This place definitely was not my first choice. But I wanted to get you to safety."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry? About what?" He asked.

"About you having to bring me to here of all places. I mean it's not like I've been all that nice to you."

"Oh so you noticed that too? I just thought that was part of your charm."

Ciara was going to respond when she heard a loud noise coming from outside.

"What was that?"

Ben got up and walked over to the door and slightly opened it. He peered outside to see it just starting to down pour. It wasn't long after that, that the sky lit up as a bolt of lightning struck.

"Looks like that was thunder. It's starting to rain pretty hard out there."

"Oh…"

Another boom was heard this time louder than the last. Ciara jumped at the sound and then grimaced in pain.

"Hey you okay?" He asked as he shut the door.

"Yeah just moved my leg wrong."

Ben watched her as she stared at the boarded up window like she was waiting for something.

Once a rumble of thunder was again heard he knew that's what she was waiting for.

"You're afraid of thunder storms aren't you?"

She feebly tried to laugh off his comment. "Me? No way."

Ben walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Hey it's okay to be afraid by them. I use to be too."

She turned to look at him. "Used to be?"

He nodded. "Yeah when I was little I use to be petrified of storms like this. It seemed like when it got bad outside so did things inside."

"You mean with your dad?"

"Yeah. But now a night like this doesn't bother me like it once did. Because at least now when it storms outside I'm safe inside."

"I still can't imagine what it must have been like to grow up in a home like that."

"I'm not going to lie it got pretty bad sometimes. There were instances I thought my sister and I would never make it out alive. I don't know how we even survived."

"Well for what it's worth I'm glad you did. Survive I mean."

A small smile crept across his face. "Me too."

Suddenly Ciara felt cold and folded her arms over her chest as she shivered. "This place may not be the Ritz but at least it could have some proper heat and air conditioning."

"Let me cover you up with a blanket."

She was about to protest but Ben was already up and pulling it over her.

She slowly looked up at him. "Thanks."

He stared down back at her and it wasn't long till he found himself lost in her eyes. A part of him wanted to reach out and touch her face. He was tempted to do it but thought better of it and instead turned away.

"You know it's getting late. You should probably get some rest."

Ben grabbed a blanket and a pillow and sat down to take his shoes off. Once they were discarded he tossed the pillow on the floor preparing to lay his head down on it.

"What are you doing?" Ciara asked him.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I 'm getting ready for bed."

"Well if you want…you can lay on the bed with me."

He looked up at her with trepidation. "Are you sure that's something you want."

She didn't know why but she was certain she wanted him next to her. "Yeah. Your body heat will help keep me warm."

"I…"

"Please?" Ciara pleaded with him.

He slowly nodded and picked the pillow up from the floor. The brunette watched him as he gazed at the empty spot on the bed.

Ben almost seemed nervous and she couldn't figure out as to why that was the case.

"It's okay I promise I won't bite."

He nodded and slowly made his way over to the bed.

It wasn't that big and when he was finally situated his arm was resting up against Ciara's.

They both stared at the celling in silence for what felt like eternity until the young Brady turned to look at the man lying next to her.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He moved his head so he was looking right at her. They were so close now that their foreheads were nearly touching each other.

"You're welcome."

They laid like that, watching each other for at least an hour before both of them grew tired.

Ben closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh for the first time in a long time. "Good night Ciara."

"Good night Ben."


	2. Chapter 2

Things hadn't changed with the weather. The storm was still raging on outside, but it had gotten slightly worse. The thunder had gotten louder, and the rain had picked up in intensity.

Ciara had started to toss and turn as best she could with her broken leg.

She was having a nightmare. Something she hadn't had in a while.

All the talk about Chase and her past brought up some things she'd like kept there.

When she started to cry out in her sleep her cries were almost lost beneath the thunder that rolled by. But luckily Ben heard something, and it caused him to wake up.

He slowly sat up and looked at her. She seemed to be having an unsettling dream and he wasn't sure what he could do to make it better.

"No…don't touch me!" She cried.

Ben grew more concerned and called out to her. "Ciara?"

"Stop!"

He tired louder this time. "Ciara wake up."

A loud thunderous boom sounded and shortly thereafter the night sky lit up. Ciara abruptly wakes, gasping for air.

"Hey it's okay. It was just a bad dream. You safe now." Ben said as he softly caressed her shoulder.

"I…he…"

"He what?"

She shook her head with tears forming in her eyes. "I can't…it's too much right now."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Ben gave her shoulder a small reassuring squeeze. With his touch the brunette could immediately feel her fears and anxieties slipping away. But when she felt him pulling his hand away from her everything started to come back to her. He was about to lay back down when Ciara stopped him.

"Could I…could we…I just feel like being close to you makes me feel better."

"I make you feel better?" He questioned.

"I know I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Okay well are you sure that's what you really want?"

She nodded. "Please?"

Ben knew there was no way he could say no to her. "Okay."

He laid back down on the bed and kept his arms wide open for her. Ciara moved so his body was flush against hers. She then pulled the blanket, so it was covering them both.

Once she was completely settled Ben protective wrapped his arms around her as she cautiously laid her head on his chest.

After a few moments she spoke up with some uncertainty in her voice. "This doesn't mean anything right?"

Ben thought about her question for a moment and then lied. "No, it doesn't mean anything."

Ciara nodded and the slowly closed her eyes.

###

Ben had woken early and reluctantly untangled himself from Ciara. She looked so peaceful and he decided to let her sleep for a few more minutes.

He quietly got out of bed and put his shoes on.

Last nights storm was pretty bad, and he figured he'd go out and take a look around and see if there was any damage.

He was out there more then five minutes before he decided to come back inside.

When he looked over at the bed Ciara was still asleep. He walked over to her and watched her for a moment. Without even thinking about it his hand went up to her face to brush some of the hair off it.

He couldn't stop himself and gently stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Before he knew what was happening, Ciara woke up and began to freak out. She reached over to the night stand next to her and grabbed the knife that was there. She quickly pointed it at him and started screaming.

"Get away! Don't touch me! Don't touch me or I swear to god!"

Ben backed up and put his hands up in retreat. "Hey, it's okay it's just me Ben."

Ciara looked around the room and to where Ben had been lying next to her. She lowered her weapon and emotionally sighed.

"But you were…where'd you…why are you…"

"I went outside to look around and see if there was any damage from the storm."

"Oh…"

"So." Ben said as he went over to one of the bags filled with food. "Your probably hungry so why don't we get you something to eat?"

"Do I have choice?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No not really."

"Then sure why not."

###

Ben set down a plate of fresh hot pancakes. Ciara looked up him impressed.

"Pancakes?"

"Yes. And don't worry I didn't poison them."

"I wasn't even thinking that."

He went over and grabbed one of the chairs and placed it next to the bed.

While he was sitting down Ciara was cutting a piece of the pancake. When it was finally on her fork she popped it in her mouth and hummed.

"Wow! These are really good. Where'd you learn to cook like this?" She asked him as she went for another bite.

"I taught myself. I had to help out my mom. Like when I was six years old."

"That young?"

"Yeah like I said I use to help my mom. Anyways my sister always said they were the best.

"Donuts were the thing in my family." She told him as she cut some pancake for herself." My Great grandmother had this amazing recipe. When I was little she sometimes would let me help her out."

He nodded. "You mean she let you make a giant mess and pretend it was all good?"

"Exactly. My cousin Jen is the best baker out of all of us. My mom? Not so much."

"Speaking of, she must still be worried about you."

"Is that why they brought you here? Using me to get revenge on my mom and all the other people in Salem that hated you?"

He grabbed her dirty empty plate and got up. "Back in the day that's exactly what I would have done. I would have enjoyed it. Making people suffer."

"That is sick." She told him as she sat up a bit.

He put the plate down on the table and walked back to where he was sitting.

"Your right it is sick. Your Right. I have a lot of anger in me."

"But that's not me anymore." He said as he sat back down.

"Why should I believe you? I mean you say you've changed and I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"Well I think I did more than that. I brought you here, I fixed your leg. And I gave you a knife to stab me encase I got out of line. You like my pancakes." He beamed.

She pointed at him. "No see that's it, it's that smile right there. That smile that makes me feel like your playing me. Like your trying to make me forget that you're a serial killer."

"You seemed to forget I was last night." Ciara gave him an annoyed look and he sighed. "Besides why would I do that?"

"So that I would trust you. And then you flip on me. Make me your next victim."

Ben was hurt by her comments. "So, after all of this you'd still think I'd hurt you?"

"I don't know what I think."

"Well I don't think there's much more I can say to convince you, but I get it. That feeling of just wanting to trust someone so bad. And when you finally take the risk on them it, it just…"

"What?"

He got up. "Nothing. Never mind it's dumb."

"No, no you can tell me."

He put his hand on his neck and sighed. "I was just thinking about when me and my sister were little kids. Found this little stray kitten and we took care of it for months. We played with it we fed it. We loved the cat." He smiled as he reminisced. "And one day it went missing."

"What happened?" She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

"My dad said we probably left the door open and it ran away. But Jordan and I knew we didn't. Then he says we better go check the road…and there it was. It was dead. Hit by a car."

"That's so sad.

"He see's my sister and I crying. Two little kids devastated…he starts laughing. Thought it was funny. So maybe that's why I am the way I am. Maybe that's why I got pleasure out of people's pain. But I'll tell you one thing my dad may have been a sadistic jerk, but that man had power. He could make me feel exactly how he wanted me to feel and he knew there was nothing I could do about it. After that happened…over and over and over again I-I just decided that was it. I didn't want to be a victim anymore. I wanted that power…for myself." Ben started to get choked up as he could feel tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't know any other way. I'm sorry." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he sat down on the bed. "I'm so sorry."

Ciara watched as he wiped the tears that had managed to fall from his eyes.

She felt horrible and wished there was something she could do to take his pain away. She thought about touching his hand but before he could he got up and went to the front of the room.

"What your dad did to you was terrible. No child should ever be treated like that."

"I didn't tell you that story to make you feel bad for me. God I just wish someone could understand what made me this way. When a kid grows up just feeling worthless and powerless all the time…" He turned to look at her. "Ciara, I have no desire to hurt you. I have no desire to hurt anyone. I am not that monster anymore I swear to god.

"I'm not that monster either. I mean I know my mom is worried about me but I'm just not ready to go back. Just thinking about seeing Clair and Tripp together."

"i-I…I get it. It's not easy. But you don't have to go back there if you don't want to. You can stay with me as long as you like. But I understand if that's something you don't want."

"Why do you think I wouldn't wanted to stay here?" She questioned him.

"Because of who I am. Because of what I did. Not mention what you said before about how you thought I was playing you."

Ciara frowned. "Ben it's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

He walked over to her and started to pace a bit before sitting back down on the bed "But I killed three people. How is that not my fault?"

"You weren't in your right mind. You weren't thinking clearly."

"It still doesn't absolve what I did. It still doesn't change the fact that I'm a monster."

"Would a monster have picked me up off the side of the rode and carried me to safety? Would he have splinted my let? Given me a knife to stab him if he had gotten out of line? Or go out of his way to get me supplies?"

"No but-."

"I get it Ben. Every morning you wake up and you think of all the ways you could have changed things, if only I did this or if only I did that it would never have happened. Because the truth is, no matter how much you wish that you could change what happened, you can't. So, the best thing you can do is just accept it and try to find a way to move on."

Ben looked up at Ciara and longingly stared into her eyes. He never felt so vulnerable then he did in this moment.

Another tear slipped from his eyes and Ciara noticed it. She lifted up her hand and went to touch his face and wipe it away. But before she could Ben pulled away.

"We should probably get you cleaned up." He told her as he walked over to the table.

"Ben…"

"I'm sure your tired of that blood being caked on your face."

She knew things were tense now and tried to lighten the mood. "I don't know. I kind of like it. Build's character."

"Were getting you cleaned up and I won't let you argue me on that."

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be really bossy when you want to be?"

He smiled. "No, they haven't. Has anyone ever told you that you're stubborn?"

"I am not stubborn." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes you are. You're being stubborn right now."

Well if I'm being stubborn then you're being bossy. And it can be extremely annoying if you ask me."

Ben brought over a small bowl filled with water and a towel.

"Do you want to-. "

She cut him off. "I can do it myself."

He and stepped back a bit and nodded. "Okay."

Ciara took the cloth from the bowl and rung it out. She then carefully wiped her face and neck off. Once she thought she got it all she looked up at Ben.

"Did I get it all?"

He shook his head. "Here let me help."

He took the wet cloth from her and brought it up to her skin. He watched her face for any sign that she didn't want him to touch her, but he found none.

He gently pressed it to her face and began to clear away some of the remaining specks of blood

Ciara looked up at him as he did this.

She thought she'd flinch when he touched her but like last night she found his touch to be soothing. Something she never expected to feel with him.

Once Ben was done he found himself intently staring at her. Ciara noticed and cleared her throat.

"Better?"

He smiled. "Much."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how'd you manage to get around yesterday?"

Ben sat down in the chair next to the bed and then looked over at the brunette.

"I bumped into this girl actually. She was coming back from a hike and started chatting me up. I told her my bike wiped out and I was trying to get some supplies. She happily offered to give me a ride. Apparently, she didn't know who I was which was surprising."

"You're not even back a week and already your picking up chicks?" She joked with him.

"Technically she picked me up. I never asked for a ride she just up and willingly offered it to me. If she hadn't I would have had to walk twenty miles and camp out at the store."

"Well that was nice of her. Did she know you were getting supplies to bring back to another girl?"

"I did mention something on the way back here. She seemed disappointed."

"Probably thought she had a shot with you."

Ben laughed. "I don't think so."

"No, I think that's totally the reason. She though she might be able to try and ask you out but before she could she found out you were going back to another girl and then was disappointed."

"Still think that's not it but whatever you say."

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that someone could actually be interested in you?"

"That's not what's going on here."

She shook her head. "No, it's exactly what's going on you just don't want to admit it."

"Why don't we just talk about something else." He asked her as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay." The room grew quiet after that and it wasn't till a few minutes later that Ciara said something. "Earlier you asked what my next move. What's yours?"

"Kind of all depends on you."

"Me?"

He nodded. "You said you have no plans of going home yet and I can't exactly leave you on your own with a bum leg."

"If you really wanted to you could."

"Your right I could. But I'm not that kind of man. Despite what people think of me."

"No, you're not. But if I ever become to much just say the word."

He smiled. "I think were past that point but it's okay. I like it. You keep me on my toes."

She smiled back. "Well someone has to."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm I mean what would you do without me."

He laughed. "I don't think you probably want to know."

"You know people are going to flip when they find out were spending time together. Not that that bothers me."

"They were all going to flip no matter what I did. When I was released I'm sure all their heads were exploding. Chad was livid I got out. He gave me a wad of money and then dumped me off to where I found you."

"And you didn't put up a fight?"

He frowned. "Wasn't like I was really in the position to do so."

"I guess. But just because Chad doesn't like you or want you near his family doesn't give him the right to dictate your life."

"Tell that to him. He act's like he runs that damn town."

"Chad doesn't run anything. He can't force you to do things you don't want to do. You said you hated feeling powerless well this right here is him trying to take power from you."

"I know but-."

"But nothing. If you don't ever want to feel powerless again then you need to stand your ground with people. Do what feels good for you not for them."

###

After there talk Ciara felt a little tired and decided to take a nap.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Ben decided to go outside for bit. He took a bucket, some water and a sponge. He thought he could try to rub off some of the soot. But all he got for his trouble was a dirty shirt, dirty hands, and dirty face. Finally, after an hour he gave up and went back inside.

When he got in he took off his soiled shirt and went to grab a clean one. He was just about to get dressed when he saw Ciara watching him.

"Oh shit. Sorry. I was just changing my shirt. I didn't realize you were awake." He said as he finished putting his shirt on.

Ciara licked her lips and shook her head. "No…no it's okay…"

"You sure?"

"Mhmm…I think I can handle seeing a hot guy shirtless." Ciara said as she tried to sit up.

Ben noticed her struggling and went over to help her. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah it's just a little hot in hear is all." She carefully pulled her arms out of her leather jacket and then dropped article of clothing on the other side of the bed. "So, where'd you go. I-I woke up and you were gone."

"I went out to clean the soot off the cabin. But as it turns out it doesn't come off that easy. Are you sure your okay? You look flushed."

"Yeah…it's just… does it feel hot in here to you?"

Ben sat down next to her on the bed and gently laid his hand on her forehead.

"Ciara your burning up."

"No, I'm just a little hot is all. It must have something to do with you being here."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ciara brought her hand up to his cheek and tried to gently rub his stubble but once again he pulled back.

She heaved a sigh. "Has anyone ever told you how insanely gorgeous you are? It's sickening."

Ben gave her a small smirk. "No."

"Well you are. Your so very, very gorgeous."

He grabbed her hand and laid it down next to her. "I think you have a very high fever and are delirious and not thinking clearly."

"No, I'm not. I've never saw things clearer then I do now. Your perfect."

Ben got up and started to rummage through the bags. "I think I got a thermometer when I was at the store."

"Ben I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You could have a fever. And if you do I'm going to have to find a doctor."

"Who need's doctor when I have you?"

"I fixed your leg but I'm not a doctor. If you have a fever more could be going on that I'm not seeing."

"So, then I'll take an aspirin."

He shook his head. "I'll give you an aspirin but if things go south I'm getting you to a doctor."

"But-but I can't even move and-."

Ben slammed his hands down on the table and turned towards the brunette and yelled. "Then I'll find one and bring him back here! I'm not letting anything bad happen to you. Do. You Understand. Me?"

Ciara looked up at him all serious for a second before she started to smile. "Your sexy when you get angry. I like it."

"Ciara…"

"Fine if you have to get a doctor you can get one. But I want something in return."

"Return? I'm trying to keep you safe what more could you want from me?"

She devilishly smiled. "All I want is you. I tried to touch you twice and each time you pulled away from me. Why?"

"I don't know." He told her as he looked at the floor.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie."

He looked up. "Don't worry about me. Just worry about you getting better."

She studied his face and frowned. "Is it because your afraid? Afraid that if I get too close I'll see the real you?"

"Look Ciara you don't want to get involved with me."

"I kind of already am."

"That's not what I mean. I'm damaged goods. Don't you get that by now Ciara. Can't you see that I'm barely holding it together here!" He shouted.

"If that's the case then what's preventing you from going over the edge?"

Ben walked over to her and sighed. "You Ciara. You. Your what's keeping me together."

"Well then if that's true we can't have anything happen to me, can we?"

His eyes lit up a bit. "No, we can't."

Ben walked over to the bowl of water they had and immersed a wash cloth in it. Once it was nice and wet he took it out and rung out the excess water.

"You know we got pretty close last night. Remember you held me during that storm?"

"You said it didn't mean anything."

"Maybe…maybe I lied to you."

"So, are you tell me you have feelings for me?" He asked her grabbed some aspirin and water for her to drink.

"I'm not saying that."  
Ben walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. "The what are you exactly saying?"

"I don't know. I just know that I feel safe around you. I Feel like you won't hurt me. I feel like you won't judge me. Like I'm not damaged in yours eyes."

"Well sometimes it doesn't feel like that. Sometimes it feels like you're afraid of me."

To be honest he was having trouble figuring her out. One minute she seemed like she was leery of him and the next she seemed like she was perfectly comfortable with him. Like they had been spending a life time together.

"I guess…I guess I forget at times your past. Then I see the real you. The person you're trying to be and person that deep down you already are. But then I remember what you did and then I worry it's all an act."

He picked the cool damp cloth up and laid it on her forehead.

"It's not an act Ciara."

"I know that now. I do."

"Good I'm glad."

"So how come if I trust you now I still can't touch you?"

"Ciara…I-."

"Please let me touch you. Let me feel you."

Ben gave her a cautious nod before he got up from the chair and sat down on the bed next to her.

Ciara slowly brought her hand up to his cheek and gently stroked his stubble, He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh.

It wasn't long till he found himself leaning into her touch.

"Your skin is so soft."

He opened his eyes and watched as the look of shear and complete utter happiness appeared on her face.

How something as small as touching him made her happy he didn't know. But if that's what it took he'd let her touch him forever.

"I haven't shaved or anything."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter it's still silky soft.

She went to move her hand up to his hair catching him a bit off guard. Not expecting it he stopped her.

"I think we should keep this cold compress on your forehead, check your temperature and then let you rest."

"I am kind of tired."

Ben walked over to there supplies and pulled out the thermometer He ripped open the package and got some aspirin and a coup of water. After that he walked back over to Ciara and handed them to her.

"I'm just going to check your temperature okay?"

Ciara nodded before opening her mouth. Ben placed the thermometer inside and watched as her lips closed down on it.

After a few moments the small device beeped letting them know it was done taking her temperature. Ben took it out of her mouth and stared at the screen.

"What's it says?"

"You have a fever of one hundred." He said as he turned it, so she could see it.

"I guess you were right."

He smirked. "I'm always right. Now here take the aspirin."

She took the pill from his hand and then was handed the water. Seconds later it was taken, and she handed him back the cup.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now try and get some rest."

Ciara nodded. "What about you? You haven't slept much. You probably need some rest too. Promise me you'll get some rest?"

Ben pulled the blanket up over Ciara and shook his head yes. "I promise."

He was about to move when Ciara reached out for his hand. He wanted to say something to her but saw her closing her eyes and decided against it.

When he knew she was finally asleep he laid down next to her and watched her sleep.

"I'm going to take good care of you Ciara. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."


	4. Chapter 4

When Ciara woke hours later Ben was chopping up what looked like a carrot. Curious to what he was doing she sat up and cleared her throat.

"Whatcha doing?"

He turned around and smiled. "Your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. So, what are you doing?"

"Making us dinner. I made an executive decision at the store. Carrots were always my favorite as a kid. I mean I'd use to drown them in ketchup but still." He smiled as he continued to chop.

When Ciara didn't respond Ben looked over to see her playing with the knife.

"You should be careful with that knife. Don't want to cut yourself."

She put the knife down and looked over at Ben. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry I gave it to you remember? That way you could defend if you felt threatened in anyway."

She nodded. "Right. How good of you."

He smiled. "You know I was surprised to hear you tell your mom you weren't ready to go home yet. That you wanted to stay here. But now are you having some second thoughts?" He asked her as he stopped chopping for a second only to start up again.

Ciara watched him as he cut up the carrots before she answered him.

"I want to stay. I'm not having any second thoughts about it."

Truth be told Ciara was starting to feel comfortable with him despite his dark past.

Ben turned to look at her and nodded. "Okay…but you have thought about what you do wanna do so that someday you'll be ready to go? I mean I don't mind taking care of you until you recuperate but spending all your time cooped up with a serial killer. Ex serial killer." He said as he waved the knife around a bit. "May not be the best way to regain mental health."

She tried not to smile. She had a feeling that he didn't just mind taking care of her, that he actually liked doing so.

"Your starting to sound like a shrink now."

"If you've had as much therapy as I've had over the last few years…"

"Right…well in answer to your question I can't do anything really until my leg gets better."

"Fair enough." Ben told her as he went back to preparing their dinner.

"But there is something I can take of right now."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Right a wrong that shouldn't have been done in the first place. Can I use your burner phone again?"

Ben nodded. "Sure."

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and tossed it over to Ciara. She caught it and stared at the screen for a second.

###

After a few rings Ciara could hear her cousin's voice on the phone. She took a deep breathe before responding.

"Hey Claire. It's me."

"Wait…Ciara? Ciara oh my god are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, okay ca-can you just listen to me? I-I know you didn't believe us and I totally understand why with how it looked and everything, but I swear to you Tripp and I did not sleep together."

"But you would have if hadn't shown up." It sounded like Claire wanted to say something, but she beat her too it. "Look I'm, I don't want to talk about this right now okay? I just wanted you to give Eve and Brady a message from me."

"You can't call them yourself?'

Claire seemed a little annoyed, but Ciara didn't care. "I don't have their number."

"Uh okay…sure what message do you want me to give them? Also, did you here Stefan actually bought them out so your going to be the new face of Gabi Chic now."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. That's actually what I wanted you to tell them. I'm not going to be able to fill my responsibilities."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want the modeling contract anymore. You know what the truth is…I never did. But I know how much it meant to you so if Eve and Brady agree…you can have it."

"Wait Ciara no that's-."

"I'm low on minutes okay? Just say yes and be happy. Somebody should be. Bye."

"Ciara wait!"

Ciara was about to hang up when she heard Tripp on the other end of the phone yelling her name.

"Wait, wait Ciara. Don't hang up. Don't hang up!"

She thought about ending the call but decided to hear him out one last time.

When she looked over at Ben he was still making their dinner. They'd probably be eating soon so she knew she couldn't stay on with him long. Not that she wanted to.

"Look Claire and I feel terrible about what happened. We've been looking for you twenty-four seven and we just- we just want you to come home. Okay? Look I am so sorry about what you walked in on but when I thought you had rejected me and-and if I had known the whole story about what happened I-I would have waited till you were ready. I would have waited forever."

She was livid at his comment. "So, it's my fault you jumped into bed with Claire?"

"No, no I'm just saying I understand why you didn't feel comfortable talking about it you know? But now that I know the whole story of what Chase did…" He tried to cover.

"Yeah and how do you know that?"

"Because you told me…"

"Because Claire made me. I wasn't going to say anything, but she told me that I had to tell you whether I was ready to or not."

Ben couldn't help but overhear how the conversation was taking and ugly turn and turned his head to listen a little.

"Ciara I'm sorry but I think Claire was only trying to help."

"Ugh…yay, yay for Claire let's just ugh let's just give her a merit badge for butting in where she doesn't belong. It was my story to tell. I shouldn't have had to say anything until I was ready."

"Claire just wanted me to understand."

"How screwed up I am? So, she can have you all to yourself? Well tell her congratulations you're all hers."

"No, Ciara, that's not what I want."

She shook her head. "It's what you deserve. To be with some nice, normal girl- someone who's never been raped."

Ben heard what she said and it practically broke him inside. How could someone as wonderful as Ciara have to go through something as awful as what she went through?

"Look, I have to go, okay?"

"No, not until you listen to me, okay? I-I don't want Claire. I want-I want you!"

He was starting to get under her skin and she knew she had to end the conversation soon.

"Oh, please." She sniffled. "We had, like, two dates."

"So-so, what, that's all that counts, just actual dates? I mean, what about all the times that we talked? I opened up to you, Ciara. I've told you things I've never told anybody else. Doesn't any of that matter?"

If it really mattered to him he wouldn't have been making out with Claire she thought to herself.

"I'm sure Claire would be happy to listen." She said before disconnecting the call and slamming the phone down on the bed.

Ben turned around to the sound of Ciara crying. He walked over to her and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed.

"You okay?"

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"I couldn't help overhearing what you just said. Now I get why you've been feeling so overwhelmed... to put your whole life on hold. Nobody in their right mind would trust... a serial killer. But you... you don't trust anyone. Now you're here."

She sniffled again and put her hand under her chin propping it up so she could look at Ben.

"I guess you can't hurt me worse than I've already been hurt."

He gently picked up her hand and held it in his own.

"I'll never hurt you. Never."

Ciara nodded and blinked back a few tears. The more he promised her that the more she started to believe him. He had plenty of chances thus far to really hurt her and he hasn't.

"I'm sorry. I know it's painful."

"I think that's why I'm supposed to talk about it. I tried when I went to therapy, but that didn't go so well."

He let go of her hand and got up from where he was sitting. Dinner wasn't going to cook itself.

"Maybe you weren't there long enough."

"Maybe. You know sometimes I think if I just hop on my bike, I can get away from all my problems if I go fast enough. I'm starting to think I'm never gonna get away from this."

Ben turned back to her and raised his eyebrow. "You're not staying with me because you have, like, a death wish, right?"

She vehemently shook her head. "No. I don't want to die."

"You just wanted to get away from that guy Tripp."

"In the moment, yeah."

"Yeah."

"I thought, for once, maybe I could just be normal, you know, go on dates, have a boyfriend. But when Tripp started kissing me... it was too much." She admitted.

"Maybe that's why you're here with me, then. Cause you'd never fall for a guy like me. See, there I go again, sounding like a shrink." He grinned.

She chuckled. "No, no, it's fine. You're probably right."

He looked at her for a second and frowned. "Ciara, I am really sorry that that happened to you. Did they get the guy who did it?"

She lowered her head and slowly nodded. "My stepbrother... Chase."

He scoffed. "Your stepbrother? A guy that would hurt his very own sister... that's a special kind of sick. If somebody even tried to lay a finger on my sister... I'd kill them."

He turned around and went back to chopping, this time more violently. Ciara noticed this and grew concerned.

"Ben?"

He put the knife down again and sighed once it had downed on him what he just said. "I'm so sorry about what I said. I have no right. I mean I killed three innocent women for God sakes. How could I-I just…I have no right to say anything."

"I get it. It's okay."

He looked at her. "And I didn't mean, like, literally kill him. I-figure of speech."

She nodded. "I know."

He chuckled softly. "You know, I was thinking, and... the fact that we're both here trying to escape our pasts and start fresh... but the difference of it is that you were a victim. You didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to atone for."

Unlike him he thought. He had plenty to atone for and it still might never be enough.

"But it doesn't matter, does it? I'm still damaged goods."

He shook his head no. "No, I don't see you that way. I don't think I ever could."

"I-."

"I'm going to finish making dinner."

###

Ciara sat and read this book that Ben had gotten her. It was a pretty good read but she was having trouble staying focused.

As gross as it sounds she could smell herself and knew she had to have a shower.

She put the book down and then carefully forced herself to the end of the bed where she rested her broken leg on the chair that was close to her.

"Dinner is on. Should be ready in about an hour." He told her as he put the lid on the pot.

"It already smells so good. Unlike me. Ah, I'm really, really starting to wreak over here. Can't I please try taking a shower?"

He shook his head. "You really shouldn't get that splint wet. It's the only thing holding your broken leg in place."

Ciara groaned. "I know. I know. I know, but... I just-I feel really gross right now.

He put his finger on his chin and tapped it a few as if in thought. "I have an idea."

He walked off to the table and started moving things around. A few moments went by till Ciara could hear the sound of liquid being poured into something.

Just as she was about to ask what he was doing he turned around and walked back over to her.

She sighed. "What's that for?"

"So you can give yourself a sponge bath. Isn't the same as a shower, but at least you'll be able to get rid of that, uh..."

"Funk" She finished.

He laughed. "Yeah."

She started to laugh too. "Okay? Uh, but while I'M... where are you gonna-."

"Oh, no, no, look, the last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable. You let me know whenever you're done. I'll wait outside in the meantime. Does that work?"

Ciara loved how considerate Ben was being. She wished Tripp was more like that.

When he found out she was raped he somehow made it all about him. But not Ben. All he did was try to make sure she felt as comfortable as possible. The man even did it before he found out about the rape. So why couldn't Tripp be like that? Maybe he just didn't have it in him to be that kind of person. Or maybe he didn't realize he was doing it.

"Ciara?"

She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice and nodded. "Yep. Oh, um, while you're waiting, would you mind washing my shirt for me? I-I've been dying to wear clean clothes again."

"Sure. Actually, I have another shirt you can wear while yours dries."

"Thanks. Here you go."

She went to hand Ben her shirt and found him standing with his back to her.

"You can just toss it."

She nodded and tossed the shirt into his hand.

"Uh, yeah, bye."

Ben awkwardly cleared his throat and nodded.

"Give me a shout when you're done."

"Okay."

Ben walked over to the door and gave her a smile before he left the cabin.

###

Just as Ben was finished washing Ciara's shirt he heard a groan and his name being called.

"Ben, you can come in now."

The door clicked open and he cautiously walked inside.

"Are you decent?" He asked, making sure he didn't see anything he wasn't supposed to.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes I'm decent. I'm pretty much done actually. Just... couldn't reach my feet. It hurt too bad."

"Okay. Well... I could help you, if that's okay with you."

"Uh, okay. Yeah, I, uh... I guess that'd be okay."

He reached over to the other side of the bad and grabbed the knife he had given her. "You can, uh... can hang on to that if it makes you feel safer."

Ciara reluctantly took the knife from him and laid it down next to her. She then grunted in pain when she went to move her foot.

Ben knelt down and took the dry towel from Ciara and laid it on his shoulder. He then took the wet one and made her sure he got all the excess water out.

She looked down and watched him as he rolled up her pant leg a little and then gently ran the wash cloth on her foot.

"That warm enough?'

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Mhmm yeah."

"Good."

When it dawned on her what Ben was doing she had to laugh. "Okay, this is officially bizarre. I can't believe I'm getting a sponge bath from..."

"The necktie killer?"

She hated those words but nodded. "If my mom saw this right now..."

"She would not be happy."

Ciara chuckled "No."

"At all."

Ben looked up at her and they both laughed. "Is that funny?"

"Mm-mm. No, no, I'm just really ticklish."

He couldn't help it and smiled. "Sorry."

She chuckled again and covered her mouth with her hand to try and muffle the laughter.

"Should I stop?"

Ciara: Mm-mm. No, I'm good. I'm-I'm good.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

Ben gently put down her non-injured foot and went to clean the wash cloth. Once it was he gingerly touched her other foot.

"Here. Does that feel okay?"

"Mhmm. You know I, uh... I never actually... uh, thanked you for rescuing me off the side of the road. So...thanks.

He shook his head. "Come on. You don't have to thank me."

There really was no need. He just did what had to be done and he'd do it all over again if he had to.


End file.
